The Blue Moon's Pond
by eclst
Summary: It is said that when you cast a wish in the Blue Moon Pond magical things happen to those with pure hearts. Wolfram-centric. Ending pairing:?
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice summer night in Shin Makoku. Everything was at ease. Well almost everything…

Sobs were being heard near the blue moon pond that adorned Blood Pledge Castle. It was named Blue Moon Pond because at night you were able to see the moon as clear as if you where there. Not only was that, but the atmosphere at night very romantic when you were with your love.

Unfortunately, tonight there sobs echoing through the pond

"Stupid, stupid wimp…" a voice said in between sobs.

Sitting right near the edge of the pond with his head in his knees was Wolfram crying. For Wolfram VonBielefeld, the pond was the best place to let everything in your chest out. Yuuri Shibuya was the love of his life. For the past three years or so he's been giving Wolfram mixed signals. Especially recently, it turns out that recently he has being getting a little too courageous towards Wolfram, and he has been glad to receive those signals. Yet Yuuri never does anything. Of course, there is no surprise their right?

It's a cat and mouse game and Wolfram can't bare it anymore.

"W--why can't you just make up your mind Yuuri", he hiccupped in between words.

"Why are you crying chu?" someone mysteriously asked

"Because I don't know what to do anymore.." Unintentionally Wolfram replied

"Are you hurt shu?" Another similar voiced asked worriedly

"Yes…here" Wolfram yet again answered as if he knew those voices and touched his heart.

"Why there chu?

"It must be painful shu"

The voices said one after another.

All Wolfram did was nod in agreement.

When he lifted his head he saw no one and glanced at the pond.

With his right hand he wiped the tears that would keep strolling down his cheeks.

"I just can't stop crying huh?" he asked to one but himself.

"Please don't cry anymore chu?" one of the mysterious voices said.

"Yeah, it doesn't suit a beautiful and kind creature like you shu" The other voice stated.

"Kind?" Wolfram chuckled.

"Yeah, kind. If you weren't you would not be able to hear us shu" One voice said

Wolfram tried looking around and all he saw were fireflies circling the pond. It seemed as if it was a very unique and magical night. Of course living in Shin Makoku, things like these were normal, but this was different.

The fireflies were getting closer to him.

"So are you going to tell us why you're crying shu?" One of the voices asked.

The voice sounded so close to Wolfram that he thought maybe it was the fireflies.

"If I tell you would you show yourself?" Wolfram asked

"Look chu? The tears dried up"

"That's good shu!"

"Does it really matter that I stopped crying?" Wolfram sarcastically chuckled

"Of course! shu"

"Well not to Yuuri" Wolfram whispered.

"Who's Yuuri chu?"

"Is that the person who made you cry? Shu"

"In a way. Yuuri is the man I love…but recently he's been giving me mixed signals and it's frustrating" Wolfram mentioned.

"That's so sad, chu"

"I—I don't know what to do anymore. I love him, but…"

"But he needs to come to an understanding with his feelings right, shu?

Wolfram just nodded in defeat.

"We'll help you" The two voices said in union.

"What's your name?"

"I don't want Yuuri to love me by magic of some sort… I just want to be love for me…", Wolfram whispered.

"What's your name?"

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld", he informed

"That's a nice name, shu" the voice said pleasantly

"What's your name?"

The fireflies got closer and the pond brightened up more

"I'm shu"

"And I'm chu"

"Nice to meet you Wolfram"

They said in union as they circled him and showed him a beautiful light show.

And for the first time that day, he had the most beautiful smile on his face. Yet deep down he felt that maybe this scene was familiar.

XXX

"Hey Wolf get up" Yuuri said

It was a nice sunny summer morning

As Wolfram heard his name called, slowly but surely was waking from his slumber.

"Hmmm…Yuuri?" he question as he sat and rubbed his eyes.

"You overslept and I was starting to worry."

Yawning he asked,"Time"

"Oh it's 9 don't worry I told Gwendal we were going to be a bit late." Yuuri said as he was near a drawer to find a handkerchief.

"But I didn't think you were going to oversleep this much" Yuuri said with a plastered grinned on his face

Wolfram snorted at the comment and glanced to the window

'_Was it a dream?'_ he thought to himself.

"Woflram?" Yuuri asked curiously

Wolfram turned to look at Yuuri, "I'm up you wimp!" he said.

It was another day in Wolfram's life. Where his feelings were playing a cat and mouse game with Yuuri Shibuya.

But one thing was certain. Maybe his luck was going to change…

XXX

Up the hill near the pond was a person with a black cloak facing Blood Pledge Castle

"Blood Pledge Castle huh?" the person asked

"Yes it is!" they said in union

That person just looked ahead as it stated,

"It's been a while, ne Wolfram" that person stated

At that moment the wind started and went ahead to Blood Pledge castle. And just like that Shu, Chu, and that person were not on top of the hill anymore.

The wind is very hard to read don't you think?

"Bad Omen" The bad Omen bird said

"Hmmm" Murata said as felt the wind coming.

"The wind is calling, but why?" and as he said this he looked up to the sky

"YOU CHEATING WIMP!" was heard as a common routine every morning.

"I'm not a wimp!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was present during breakfast in the dining room and going along every day activities that would occur. When Gwendal turned to face his king he noticed that Wolfram had not even touched his food and frowned creating one of his many new wrinkles.

"Wolfram, you haven't eaten" he stated bluntly

'_What was that yesterday? Even though it felt real…was it really a dream?_' he thought to himself.

" Wolfram?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

This was the second time he has spaced out and he started to worry.

"Huh?" Wolfram said puzzled as he was able to get out of the trance when he heard Yuuri's voice.

"You haven't even touched your breakfast, are you okay?" Conrad asked in a concerned tone.

Wolfram looked around and then down at his plate. It was true he wasn't hungry. Yesterday's event played on his mind again and again.

"Of course I am!" He said firmly and took a bite out of his food and looked outside the window.

Yuuri saw this and looked to where Wolfram's view was plastered in, _'The window'_ that was the second time Yuuri saw Wolfram looking there

As they all continue eating silently Wolfram's voice was playing the fragments of yesterday's events or dreams.

"_Do you want us to help"_

"_I'm Shu"_

"_I'm Chu"_

"…_kind creature"_

'_Why does it sound so familiar?' _Wolfram thought as he kept eating and every time his chewing pace would get slower and slower.

"_I can't believe you don't remember, Wolfram" _a ladies voice said and at that moment his spork dropped

Everyone looked at Wolfram who looked shocked.

Noticing that he was getting attention he stood up and dismissed himself

"I have to meet with my troops in a few minutes, so I'll be leaving" and with that he vowed and quickly walked out of the room.

"What an impolite brat! Not waiting for the king to finish!" Gunther said dramatically, while Conrad and Gwendal exchanged worriedly looks.

Yuuri was worry. Something was up and like always he was the last one to know about it, but he couldn't leave.

'_I have to talk to Wolfram later today'_ Yuuri said to himself

XXX

'cling!' 'clang!' Was the only sound heard as Wolfram was training with his troops.

"C'mon soldiers! Don't lose your balance" Wolfram said as he watched two of his troops training.

"Y-yes Sir!" They replied

At that moment he saw two lights flying near him.

'_Could it be?'_

And all he wanted to do was to follow them

"Dismiss!" He said and walked away from his troops.

The soldiers looked confused as they saw their commander leave.

XXX

"Where they go?" he said out of breath.

He's been following the lights for a while know until they stopped in the middle of the lake.

"The lake?" he asked curiously

"Ne Wolfram, didn't you have things to do today? chu" Chu asked curiously

"Or are you trying to get out of your royal duties again, shu" Shu replied happily.

'_again?' _he said to himself as he shook his head in disagreement

"Then?" They asked in union

"Who are you?" was the only answer he gave.

"They are Shu and Chu, or don't you remember?" the lady answered

'_That voice' _he said as he's eyes widen in surprise

"You don't even remember me" she said disappointingly

"I-I.." Wolfram was going to continue when she interrupted him

"It's okay Wolf, I understand" and with that the lights and voices faded

"Try to remember…" a gentle voice whispered

"W-wait!" Wolfram yelled, but it was too late for he was alone in the pond yet again.

"I don't remember" he whispered to himself as he fisted his hands

XXX

"Shu and Chu huh" he asked himself as he was back in Blood Pledge Castle's library.

Since he dismissed his soldiers earlier he had the whole afternoon to do some research. After, all those name ring a bell. Maybe he read those names somewhere.

'Slam' another book close

"Nothing!" he said frustrated

A soft knock was heard and he looked towards the door and saw Yuuri's head taking a pick inside.

"Can I come in?" Yuuri asked and all Wolfram did was nod.

"Wolf, I'm worry. Is there something in your mind" Yuuri asked in a gentle yet concerning voice

Wolfram raised his right eyebrow as he heard of Yuuri's concern, yet at the same time he felt butterflies on his stomach.

His wimp was worry

"If it's about this morning Yuuri, I'm sorry to have worry you wimp. I had to meet my troops a bit earlier than usual and I had completely forgotten." Wolfram answered as he tried to avoid eye contact with Yuuri.

He knew that by now Yuuri was able to read him and vice versa.

Yuuri frowned at that answered and headed to where Wolfram was.

Wolfram didn't move, but felt Yuuri's strong arms turning him around to face him. If anyone would have come in at that moment, they could have interpreted quite differently.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me" Yuuri said frustrated.

Wolfram snorted and looked him in the eyes

"I'm telling you the truth Wimp!" Wolfram said upset.

Even though he loves the extra attention he is getting from Yuuri, today was not a good day for it.

He needed more information and Yuuri was on the way.

"SLAM!" the door to the library open with such force because a worry teacher was looking for his pupil

"HEIKA!!!" Gunther yelled as he entered door, taking in sight the position Yuuri and Wolfram where in.

At that moment he stood quiet with a small pink blush on his cheeks.

It soon hit Yuuri the kind of position he and Wolfram where in and quickly let go.

Wolfram frowned, _'of course'_ he said to himself. Why did Yuuri do this? Show some hope to Wolfram and as soon as someone else was in would hide it.

It's frustrating!

Yuuri didn't miss Wolfram's reaction and was about to say something, when Gunther interrupted

"Wolfram! How many times do you need to be remembered that Heika needs to study! Only a spoil brat like you—"

"Gunther that's enough!" Yuuri angrily said as he interrupted his teacher.

By now Wolfram had tighten his fists and was going to say something, but didn't for Yuuri had answered instead.

"But Heaika!"

"I came searching for Wolfram not the other way around" and with that Yuuri started heading out the door.

"I'll talk to you later Wolfram"

And with that Yuuri left the library with Gunther following close behind him. Leaving an upset Wolfram behind.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was ok. I'm still new to this so of course comments, suggestions, well anything is welcome really. Because in the end it helps me improve right ?

Hope to hear from you guyts ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning: OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own kkm except my OC characters

* * *

After the door closed, Wolfram took a deep breath and tried to let his temper come down a bit.

"Stupid Wimp.." Wolfram said as sighed and he closed his eyes leaning on the bookshelf. He took a few deep breaths to relax. So much was going on in so little time.

He needed to think and be left alone, so after a few minutes he decided to leave the library and headed to his room.

XXX

His room had been empty ever since he moved in with Yuuri so like anything else that's unoccupied; it has gotten a little dusty.

When he entered his room he soon was aware of this and chuckled, "Guess it's been a while"

Wolfram headed to the window and in the process he took off his blue jacket and placed it on the chair near his desk leaving him with just his white semi-ruffle long sleeve shirt and his blue military pants. Once he had reached the window he opened the curtains to let the sun shine in.

As the clarity entered he glanced around the room. Nothing really changed except for the dust that had accumulated during the past few years.

Once he finished glancing around he rolled his sleeves to his elbow slowly and in a perfect manner. He may act bratty and all, but cleaning his room was a stress reliever. Just don't let anyone know that. Heck! Not even I can know this.

He soon headed to his bookshelf to browse around his old book and to organize whatever was out of place. After all reminiscing in old memories is nice every now and then. What were you guys expecting? For Lord Von Bielefeld to actually clean. Don't think so.

As soon as he got there he noticed that one of his books was slightly out of place and decided to grab it.

As the book was pull out, a small piece of paper fell slowly to the floor. He bent down to grab it and noticed it was a picture he drew when he was younger at this he smiled.

He soon stood up and took a better look at the drawing. The picture was of him with a girl friend and two fuzzy animals or so that's what they looked liked.

In the drawing Wolfram was around 7 or 8 years old wearing a red suit of course handsome as ever.

His friend was around his height and had hazel eyes and the color of her hair was as blue as the ocean. She was wearing a pink ruffle dress.

As for the two fuzzy friends, both where round creatures and if you squint at the drawing maybe you are able to see wings. The one at the left was purple and the one at the right pink.

He and his friend where in the middle of their two animal friends and Wolfram noticed that he actually looked happy.

There were dribbles in the page. As a young Mazoku his writing was anything but perfect and at this he smiled.

"My friends and I" Wolfram read to himself, but something caught his eyes. The two animal friends had names written really small he had to squint to see what it said.

One arrow pointed to one of the animals name Shu and the other to Chu. But as his luck had it, no name was pointed at the girl.

He quickly recalled what the lady had said earlier, '_You don't even remember me…_' and as this was said he tighten the hold on the paper.

There must be an explanation as to why he can't remember, but if it's a friend from long ago there's one person that has to remember.

He soon left his room leaving his jacket behind and headed to the yard as quickly as possible.

XXX

"MOTHER!" he walked quickly to where lady Celi was sitting down drinking some tea with lady Anissian.

"Oh my, Wolfie dear, what's the rush?" she said with a hint of worry.

Anissian just watched quietly, maybe this would be interesting.

Wolfram soon extended his hand showing mother the picture.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously

"I'm not sure Wolfie" she replied after reviewing the picture.

"But why did I draw it then!" Wolfram said frustrated as he took a small pause and soon continue his ranting.

"That would make no sense if I drew someone out of thin air!" Wolfram finish saying.

"Don't you remember dear?" she asked worriedly and he at this shook his head.

"You're the second person asking me this Mother" he said frustrated

"Did she ask you too?" Lady Celi asked with concern on her voice.

'_She?'_ he said to himself puzzled. What did his mother mean by that?

Unfortunately, the only thing that was able to came out of Wolfram's mouth was, "I—I don't know." and as he said this he took the picture away from his mother.

As he was about to dismiss himself he noticed that his mother looked worried and he was about to ask when his mother stood up from her seat and started walking back to the castle.

"I'm a little tired Wolfie, I think I'll go rest a bit" and with this she left with Anissian following.

Anissian said nothing but follow Cheri.

He quickly looked at the picture again and then glanced back at his mother.

Did mother know something she wasn't telling him?

At this he sighed and plopped on the chair his mother was sitting on.

He then glanced at the sky as the breeze started hitting him and slowly but surely he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXX

"_Ne-Wolf-chan, what's on your mind now?" _the little girl asked Wolfram worriedly as she was sitting by his window with her feet dangling in the air.

"_Big brother and little big brother are busy again and won't play with me…"_ little wolfram replied with a pout as he placed both his hands on his waist.

"_Well that's because they're both busy, silly" _she giggled in her replied

"_I know but it's not fair!"_ Wolfram answered about to throw one of his many tantrums.

His friend sighed and got up from where she was sitting. She then headed to where Wolfram was, near his bed.

"_C'mon let's go"_ she said as she extended her hand towards Wolfram.

"_Where are we going?"_ he asked her curiously

And with a smile on her face she replied, _"To the pond silly"_

At this Wolfram smiled and got a hold of her hand. He felt safe every time he got a hold of her hands; a small blush graced those little round cheeks.

XXX

Wolfram quickly opened his eyes and realized that he was just dreaming and promptly looked at his hand and started moving it.

The dream, it felt so real.

But was it a dream or part of his past.

He soon noticed that the sun was going down and it was getting a little cold, thus headed back to the castle and up to his room where he had left his jacket.

XXX

As he entered he looked straight at the window and semi saw the figure of the little girl that was sitting there in his dream. Only that she smiled at him and whispered.

"Wolf-chan please remember" and as she said this she tilted her head to the side as she smiled and vanished.

Wolfram blink a few times as he heard this and as soon as he blink she wasn't there anymore.

"What's going on?" he asked himself and soon headed to the chair where he had left his jacket, got a hold of it and left his room.

If he wanted answers they were in his room and with this knew insight headed to dining room where he knew everyone was waiting.

XXX

Everyone was ready to eat when the door open to the dining room.

"Wolfram! Where have you been?! Having Heika wait for you is something that should not happen again! Understood!" Gwendal said firmly as he glared at wolfram slamming his hands on the table as he stood up fiercely.

"I'm sorry brother, it won't happen again" Wolfram replied.

He then quickly headed to his seat next to Yuuri and Gwendal sat again as he rubbed his forehead. Guess a headache was kicking in again and was that another wrinkle.

Yuuri said nothing but looked at Wolfram

Something was up with Wolfram and it's was frustrating because he doesn't know what; let alone figure out if it's his fault.

Yuuri sighed and started eating.

"Yuuri is something wrong?" Conrad asked worriedly.

Yuuri as he heard this shook his head and with a big grin plastered on his face replied, "No, nothing is wrong Conrad" it was nice having Conrad once in a while say his name without correcting him.

For the rest of dinner time everyone ate quietly with Yuuri glancing every now and then at Wolfram.

Lady Celi was as well glancing at her youngest son every now and then without realizing that her other two sons were watching this carefully.

If something was going on with Wolfram, maybe mother knew.

XXX

"So why don't you tell Wolfram who you are, Shu?" Shu curiously asked her.

"Shu and Chu told Wolfram their names, chu" Chu said following Shu.

She just looked at them and then glanced back at Blood Pledge Castle.

"You know I can't do that" She replied

Shu and Chu sighed as they looked at each other and then back at her

"But A—" Shu wasn't allowed to finish for she had cut off.

"Don't say my name, you know the rules" she said firmly as she still focused her sight on the castle

"Giah!!! I'm sorry shu!" Shu said with tears on her eyes

Chu just sighed as he looked back at the castle

" Poor Wolfram, he might as well think his going crazy, Chu" He said to himself and he was soon follow by Shu whom nodded in agreement.

They soon faced to where she was and realized she wasn't there again.

"Ne, do you think she went to see him?" Shu asked.

Chu just looked at the pond, "She doesn't exist remember, chu"

As soon as Chu finished they both turned to fireflies and lighten the pond at night.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!

I might be able to get a pic up of Shu and Chu, but it depends on how busy Heebi-chan is -.-'

See you soon! Please review. It helps me become a better writer (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next installment up! Thanks to those who have review. It's helpping me improve and that is what I want :]

Warning: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, just my OC characters. This story is ooc because Yuuri gets on my nerves since he is so dense lol

* * *

It was getting darker by the moment as Yuuri kept following Wolfram who was headed to the forest when he had spotted him earlier that evening.

He thought that by following him then maybe, just maybe, he would know what it is his fiancé was up to for the past few days. This action prompted Yuuri to become act as a detective, well at least for tonight.

After what it seemed like hours Yuuri started to feel goose bumps all around and shivered which cause him to hold himself by instincts to warm up a bit as he kept on walking.

Something wasn't right here and he noticed that somehow he wasn't catching up to Wolfram at all.

He tried speeding up a bit and the more he sped up the further away Wolfram seemed.

His guts where telling him to be careful and so he decided to dropped the charade and let Wolfram know he was there.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled to get his fiancés attention, but Wolfram didn't seem to have heard him for he just kept on walking.

"OI! Wolf!" he yelled again and he tried running faster.

By now he was panting, and suddenly stopped when he saw that Wolfram did not move anymore. _'Good! Maybe he heard me' _Yuuri thought to himself therefore decided that this was a good opportunity to catch his breath and bend down slightly placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath while not removing his sight from where Wolfram was.

'_Wolfram what has gotten into you?'_ was the only thought in his mind as he tried to catch his breath. But something wasn't right. Wolfram wasn't facing Yuuri nor turned to acknowledge him. He was facing front.

As soon as he got some of his energy back he started to head to where Wolfram was and soon noticed that Wolfram was not alone for someone wearing a black cloak appeared next to him.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, no demanded from that person, as he quickened his pace

towards them.

"I don't think that's important, Heika…" that said person replied while facing Yuuri

'_A woman..' _Yuuri said to himself as he quickened his pace towards them

"It is to me" Yuuri answered with authority as he got close to them.

"pffft" was the sound that came out of her after hearing what Yuuri had said.

"Since when has it become important to you, when it comes Wolfram?" she soon asked him.

"Wolfram is my friend, of course he's important to me" Yuuri replied.

She chuckled as she heard his response.

"That's all he will be to you, right?" she answered

'_Wha…does she like him'_ was the first thought coming to his mind and this made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like that train of thought. Was she trying to take Wolfram away from him?

"State your business" Yuuri demanded and was now in close proximity from them

"My oh my aren't we bossy." She said sarcastically

"Never mind that, what do you want with Wolf!" Yuuri asked as he was getting aggravated.

"Oh don't worry Heika, I mean no harm to Wolfram or to you for that matter." She replied

"But I came for the one that's been calling out to me, therefore, I answer" and as she finish she soon extended her hand and turned to face Wolfram whom was facing forward.

"Ne Wolfram, come with me" she said in sweet and gentle voice.

Wolfram soon turned to face her and slowly extended his hand to her.

As in cue Yuuri decided to intervene, "Wolfram don't!" and he then tried to move to get a hold of his fiancé but couldn't. He couldn't move, as if something was holding him down.

As she saw this she chuckled and put her hand down

"What's wrong Heika, gotten a little heavy" she sarcastically mentioned

"What's the meaning of this! Don't you dare touch him!" Yuuri said as he struggled to set himself free. It didn't matter to him how heavy he was feeling. Wolfram was all that matter and what's worse he wasn't even moving.

Was Wolfram in a trance, or was it something else. He couldn't figure it out since Wolfram was facing her and not even turned to look at him.

"What's the matter Heika, are you bothered by the fact that Wolfram has not turned around to notice your presence? Oh, are we suppose to acknowledge you first" she said as she headed towards him

At this statement Yuuri glared with malice.

"If an expression could kill, I guess I would be death by now. Don't you think Heika?" She innocently mentioned as she got a hold of his face.

"Don't you dare harm him, if you need to take someone take me" Yuuri said

"I told you before; I don't take anyone unless they ask of me" she replied and as she said this she tighten her hold on the king.

Yuuri felt the pain, but try to repress a cry.

She sighed and let go of him leaving Yuuri red marks due to the pressure of the grip she had on him and headed back to where Wolfram was.

She soon extended her hand again to Wolfram, "Wolfram let's go" and in cue Wolfram extended his hand again.

"Wolfram don't do it!" Yuuri cried to him. Yuuri felt a pain inside him. He felt that if Wolfram would give her his hand he wouldn't see him again. He struggled again to try to break free.

"Tell me one reason, why he shouldn't go" she asked him in a whispered still with her hand extended.

"Because I care about him, and if you take him…I-I don't know what'll I do" Yuuri whispered as his tears started falling down still facing them.

"Do you love him?" She asked him

"I-I..." he couldn't give an answer to that. He was still uncomfortable with that topic. Recently he started to realize his feelings towards the blond, but he was still a wimp. Isn't it sad, you love someone but don't have the courage to say it yet express it.

"You know Heika, if someone is harming Wolfram that would be you" as soon as she said this she grabbed a hold of Wolfram's hand and started walking away from him.

"Wolfram! Snap out of it!" Yuuri said as his struggles to free himself where becoming even stronger.

"Yuuri go back home…"Wolfram said and turned to face him.

I don't know what hurt Yuuri the most, what Wolfram said to him or the expression Wolfram had on his face. Wolfram's eyes where sad and broken, the spark of those green eyes were not there anymore

"Wolf…"Yuuri whispered as he hiccupped.

"So you see Heika, he has not been harm by me. It's you who is the villain here" And as soon as she finished her statement and with a swing of her hand Yuuri felt to the ground.

Yuuri quickly got up and started running towards them, trying to catch up, but the more he ran the further away they look

"WOLFRAM!!"

"WOLFRAM!"

WOLFRAAM!"

Where Yuuri's cry as he tried to get Wolfram's attention and get closer to them, but unfortunately he was not able to do so because he had tripped on a rock

"You're too late, Heika. You had your chance" and as she finish with swift moved from her hand they vanished.

Lying on the ground Yuuri was able to lift his head to see where they where and noticed how at that said moment they were gone.

"No! No! No!!" Yuuri said as he bang his hand on the floor

"Wolfram…" he whispered to himself

"I'm sorry Heika, but this is what you brought to yourself…" and those words soon faded with the wind.

xxXXxx

Yuuri quickly sat up and was breathing hard and glanced around to see that he was still in bed. He noticed it was still dark and soon faced to where his fiancé was suppose to be and noticed a figure fully cover with the sheet that only movement was that of his breathing.

"Wolfram…"Yuuri whispered and unconsciously tears started falling down.

He brushed them away and glanced to the window, _'Was it a dream or a warning' _Yuuri thought to himself as he brought his legs to his chin.

He couldn't sleep anymore; it seemed as if he had a lot of thinking to do.

xxXXxx

No one had noticed the figure standing outside the king's who soon banished after seeing the king waking up.

"I'm sorry Wolfram" she apologetically said to herself as the wind took her away.

* * *

A/n: Please review and yes, it ended witha cliffie! Till next time!.

btw I have a blog and you are all welcome. Link on my profile ^_^

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

**On with the story enjoy! and please review! The feedback is what helps me improve!**

"Heika? Is everything alright?" Conrad worriedly asked Yuuri as he noticed that is godson was just playing with his food and not once touched it. Everyone in the table turned to see Yuuri and saw that the said king didn't even noticed his name been called or even corrected the godfather.

This worried Wolf who came and placed his hand gently on Yuuri's shoulder, "Yuuri?" Wolfram asked in a worried tone.

"Wha..?" Yuuri soon snapped from his thoughts and glanced to see the concern look on Wolfram's face and realized that everyone else was also staring at him with concern.

"Ah" Yuuri said as he scratched the back of his head with a plastered smile on his face thus at this movement Wolfram decided it was best to take his hand off his fiancés shoulder before Yuuri would say something hurtful towards him and decided to stay silent since Conrad decided to ask the question yet again.

"Heika is something bothering you?" Conrad asked him one more time. Yuuri turned to look at him, "It's Yuuri! Conrad" Yuuri replied automatically. "Is something bothering you, Yuuri?" Conrad rephrased the question he asked earlier.

Yuuri just shook his head in disagreement, "No, not really" and decided to face Wolfram, "You know Wolfram you didn't have to remove your hand from my shoulder if you were worry" this unexpected statement made Wolfram's cheeks turn a light shade of pink and realized that soon everyone placed their eyes on him.

Yuuri was looking at him with these gentle eyes that have never before acknowledged him and yet he couldn't say or looked at him back for that long.

Yuuri sighed and decided it was best if he just ate his breakfast quietly and think about the dream when he was alone. Everyone soon decided it was best to just finish breakfast and continue with their daily routine. _'What was that just now Yuuri?'_ Wolfram asked himself and decided it was best to finish his breakfast.

* * *

It was soon afternoon and Gunter had let go of Yuuri a little earlier than usual because his attention was needed somewhere course Yuuri was grateful for this turn of event and decided to take a walk around the courtyard.

'_It's you who is the villain here'_

'_You brought this upon yourself, Heika.'_

'_Do you love him?'_

The events that took place in the dream where replaying over and over again. Yuuri didn't know what to make of them.

'_Is this real, can she take Wolf from me'_ at the thought of this Yuuri felt a tear slide down his cheek '_was it a dream?' _Yuuri thought as he looked ahead and realized that he was now near the Blue moon's pond"but why did it seem so real?" he said to himself out loud as he soon reached the pond.

As he reached the edge of the pond Yuuri bend down and started to play with the water.

This dream had him really reconsider his relationship with Wolf. It has been a few weeks even before this dream that he has really taken the relationship that he has with Wolfram into consideration and really has thought about it surprising isn't it?

One thing is for sure, Wolf is someone special and maybe even more than a friend. Yuuri and Murata have been friends for a long time now and he doesn't feel the same connection. Then there is Conrad, his godfather, and he feels something special for him but it's more like family. Oh! and Gwendal, yeah a whole other story. Don't forget about Gunter, obsess? Maybe a little. But Wolfram, Oi! Wolfram, it's a connection that Yuuri has to still figure out.

Yuuri sighed and decided it was best to start heading back. Plus he might start getting a cramp on his leg for squatting that long.

He slowly stood up and was about to heard to the castle when he heard a splash and turned to look at the pond. There in the middle of the pond was a person.

"Umm…" Yuuri said as he scratched the back of his head. It is an awkward situation since for all he knows this person must have been bathing in the pond and didn't want to interrupt when he saw Yuuri. Wait! Since when do people bathe in ponds? They are not that clean to begin with.

"Can I help you" was the only thing that came out of Yuuri's mouth.

That said person blushed and pointed to a set of clothes that were on top of a rock. Yuuri glanced to where that person pointed, "Oh Would you like me to get your clothes" and turned to face that person who just nodded in response.

Yuuri just sweat-dropped and headed to where the clothes were _'maybe that person is shy'_ Yuuri thought to himself.

That person clothes were pretty common, well at least for peasant clothing. It was a pair of brown pants, a white undershirt, a long-sleeve shirt, and a pair of brown shoes. He soon headed back to the edge of the pond and noticed that the person was near the edge.

"Ummm, Ano.." that said person said with a blush, who then turned out to be a lady. This reality made Yuuri fluster, "Ah" was the only thing he said and placed the clothes on the grass and turned away from her with blushing cheeks.

_Splash_

Was the only sound he heard, which would determine that she had gotten out of the water, but why didn't he hear her before?

"You can turn around now" she said and Yuuri obliged and did as he was told.

His eyes widen when he saw the beauty in front of him. She was an average height slim young lady. Her hair was medium length blue straight hair, with eyes of the color of honey and the color of clothes brought her eyes out more except with the exception that the clothes made her look for like a male then female maybe that's what she wanted.

She was a beauty, but nothing compare to his fiancé. He blushed when he soon realized what he was doing; he was checking a girl out who just took a shower and compared her to Wolfram. At this his cheeks turned pink and looked at the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you where bathing when I just arrived to the pond" he said as he apologize.

She chuckled, "its ok, no harm intended right?" and extended her hand out. Yuuri then shook her hand and gave her one of his many adoring smiles, "You can call me Yuuri" and she smiled.

"Ano, I have a question?" He asked bashfully.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied

"Why where you taking a shower in a pond?" Yuuri said nervously even though what he really wanted to ask was how in the world was she able to enter into the castle premises without being notice by any guards.

She sighed and crossed her hands on her chest.

"I've been wondering for a while now and needed to shower and in case you wonder why am I in private territory, even though quite frankly I have no clue where I am is because I accidentally found this place after I tripped and saw a passage, which headed to here." she bluntly replied turning her face away from him with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"That—makes sense, I guess" he said and since she is here might as well ask, "…so do you have a place to stay" he concluded. She raised an eyebrow and glared. Yuuri placed his hands in front as to defend himself; "I didn't mean it that way!" he puffed._ 'Geez! it's like Wolfram's female version!'_ Yuuri thought right away.

She shook her head, "No I don't"

"That's settle then! You'll come and stay at my place for now" Yuuri happily said as he fisted his right hand and placed it on his left hand.

She looked at him weirdly. How can someone who you have never met before invite you so freely to their place and didn't want to think more into and decided to shrug it off instead.

"Sure, why not" A random action like this done by the king is something expected, after all he is trustful of anyone and eve a little naïve perhaps.

Soon they both started walking, when he turned to look at her. She felt him starring and asked, "What is it now, Yuuri?" he sweat drop as he said, "I told you my name but I don't know yours" She smiled as she replied; "My name is Amara, Yuuri". They soon started walking to the castle and a smirked appeared on her face without Yuuri becoming aware of it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blood Pledge Castle….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN"T HERE YET?!" Gwendal yelled as he slammed his hands in his desk.

Conrad placed one of his many gentle smiles and glanced to the window, "Heika has been in deep thought about something lately, and he is more aware of who he is, so we should trust him" and then faced Gwendal as to assure what he had just said.

Gwendal flopped to his chaired and sighed as he rubbed his forehead gently.

Meanwhile, Gunther was acting as the drama king he is, "Oh Heika! I should have not left your side! What must you think of me now!" as the tears slide down.

"I don't think we should worry about Shibuya" Murata stated with certainty as he opened the door to Gwendal's office.

* * *

"Ugh! This is getting frustrating!" Wolfram puffed as he went through the items that were inside his wooden storage bench.

No matter where he looked, he couldn't find anything more concerning that girl, him, and the sprites. Well so he thinks that's what they are. It is Shin Makoku after all.

He sighed and stood up and looked out the window. The sun was setting soon. Did he really waste that much time in his room, and what about Yuuri? Was he back in the castle? Last thing he heard Yuuri decided to take a breath of fresh air.

Maybe it was best if he went to look for his fiancé, after all he has been acting weird since morning. This brought this morning's little event and made him blushed.

He was heading to the door when he glimpse at the book that he got a hold of a few days ago when it all started, and yet again the book was tilting out a bit.

He then headed to the bookshelf and got a hold of the book and noticed that one of the pages tip was bended. He opened it to that page and noticed a small picture he had drawn only that this time they were a little older.

Wait was this picture drawn when he was taking lessons from Julia? Then wouldn't that mean a few years before Yuuri's first arrival. How long did he know her?

He examined the drawing and he was wearing his blue uniform and she was wearing a yellow dress with pigtails her eyes stand out more and her hair is longer than the first picture. Shu was next to her and Chu next to Wolfram.

It made him wonder, was this a picture of his imagination or was it part of something that really happen. He also noticed that he had written something there too and read it out loud.

"I overheard Gwendal talking about the war ending soon. I'll have my big brother back! Maybe we will be able to spend time together. Well at least I hope so. Weller will be back too I am glad he is coming back safe, but of course I won't tell him that. Mother is stressed a lot lately due to the war. But the only question in my mind is why you haven't come visit me lately. Where are you? I know I'm a spoil brat, everyone says that about me anyways, is that why you haven't visited me lately? I miss you. I thought we were friends…"

Was this a letter he wrote to her but never send? He closed the book and placed the book back on its place. Maybe he didn't need to look for information because the information was coming to him. He chuckled and headed out to find his fiancé.

* * *

"That wimp is still not here!?" Wolfram growled to everyone in Gwendal's office as he slammed the door to Gwendal's office open.

When he was headed to the office he had overheard one of the gossiping maids telling about how his majesty still had not return maybe even ran away which got Wolfram fuming and rushed to his brother's office.

"Ah well Shibuya needed a breath of fresh air and headed it out" the great sage replied as calmly as usual.

He then headed to where Wolfram, at the entrance of the room and placed his hand on Wolfram's shoulder "Don't worry Von Bielefeld he's on his way, besides he has as much right as you to want to spend time alone" and with the last part said in whispered he headed out.

Wolfram fisted he's hands in rage and headed out after the sage. Just what did he mean by that is something Wolfram wanted to find out. Conrad was near the window and looked down to see Yuuri returning, but he was not alone for a young man was with him and son Conrad headed out to greet Heika.

* * *

"Great Sage! What did you mean earlier?!" Wolfram demanded.

Murata smirked as he said loud enough for Wolfram to hear, "Well this is an interesting turn of events" and pointed at the two people coming closer to them without responding to the question asked by Wolfram just now. Wolfram looked ahead and saw the two individual and glared.

"Yuuri! You wimp! What's the meaning of this!?" Wolfram said as he headed to Yuuri and HIM but froze when he saw that person.

He looked somewhat familiar. Yuuri extended his hands in defense "It's not what you think Wolf" Yuuri replied.

Conrad got ahead of Wolf and asked, "Yuuri who may he be?" this of course was to give Yuuri time to explain himself and give Wolfram time to cool off or so that's what he thought, but truth be told, Wolfram just felt that he couldn't move. There was something about him…

"Actually it's a her" Yuuri said to clear the confusion as he scratched the back of his head and was about to introduce her when she step and answer before him, "My name is Amara, I'm a wondered and his highness saw it in his heart to let me stay here for the night." She bowed as she finished, "I mean no harm sir" and looked up to see them.

"You don't have to bow Amara" Yuuri answered as he sweat drop.

She soon stood next to him and scanned to see who was present. Her glance soon stopped when it reached a certain blond who was looking at her. She smiled at him as she asked innocently, "Is something wrong sir?" Wolfram couldn't answer. Yuuri saw this and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you know each other sir Von Bielefeld?" the great sage asked. Wolfram just shook his head in disagreement and headed inside.

"I do hope I'm no burden" she said with concern in her voice. Yuuri turned to look at her, "Of course not" and headed inside as well follow by Conrad. Murata was the last one in as a smirked appeared on his face, _"Interesting turn of events after all." _

* * *

"Is this going to work, chu?" Chu asked Shu as they saw the events that were taking place in front of thems.

"This has to work, shu" Shu replied

"After all it's part of the plan" they both said in unison and vanished as the wind picked up.

* * *

**So yes I do hope you liked this. Please review, it always inspire me you know ^_^ After all it does help my writing more. Well till next time! **

**Ja ne!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Heika! By far this has been the most reckless thing you have done so far!" Gwendal yelled as the door to his office shut close.

"Gwendal calm down" Conrad said calmly as he headed to where Yuuri was now standing, near Gwendal's bookshelf.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when we have a strange woman in the castle! Not only that but we don't know who she is or where she comes from!" Gwendal vented as he faced the group that consisted of Conrad next to Yuuri, Wolfram by the door, Murata and Günter near the window.

"But Gwendal! She needed a place to stay and I felt bad for her that's--" Yuuri couldn't finish because he got interrupted by Gwendal yet again. "You don't get it do you? Anyone can send someone to kill you when you least expected it" He sighed as he soothed his forehead, which hinted a headache was soon to come.

"But Amara wouldn't do that!" Yuuri stated as he firmly looked at Gwendal. "Gwendal is right, Heika" Günter interrupted as he clasped his hands together with a dreamy look in his eyes. "To have a strong, courages, kind king with us, could bring other country to envy us!" he sighed as he soon left the room and entered one of his many fantasies.

"But—but…I" Yuuri stammered and sighed as it hit him. There is no way he could win "Just for tonight at least…Please Gwendal" Yuuri pleaded.

Gwendal sat on his chair and placed his chin on his now clasp hands. He knew Yuuri was naïve, but also knew he was a kind king.

"Sir von ___Bielefeld_you are quiet this evening, don't you have anything to add?" Murata asked him mischievously.

Everyone turned to look at him and as instincts send a heated glared to Murata. Since when did he care if he had anything to say about anything Yuuri does and says but felt oblige to respond.

"I think Yuuri is right. The wimp does have good judgment after all" and with that said he bowed and left the office. Wolfram couldn't explain it but his guts where telling him that maybe if he was lucky for some weird reason Amara might have the answer he is looking for. Somehow when they made eye contact he felt as if he met her before. Those eyes he felt were trying to tell him something… He felt he needed fresh air and headed to the courtyard. Dinner was soon, but he needed to go out.

"My oh my, it seems that maybe von Bielefeld took a liking to Miss. Amara" Murata said matter-of-factly. Yuuri just fisted his hands as he heard this for he did not like this statement at all.

"Yuuri are you ok?" Conrad asked with concern in his voice as he saw Yuuri's action.

"Of course Conrad" Yuuri replied with one of his many care free smiles. "I guess we should get ready for dinner" Yuuri quickly added and left Gwendal's office rather quickly.

His actions just left a puzzle audience and a smirking Murata in the way.

* * *

Once outside, Wolfram was a bit surprise to find Amara standing in the middle of the yard looking up at the sky as in deep thought. She was wearing a peach color spaghetti strap gown and bone color slingback pumps.

It might just be dinner but it still in the castle and everyone in the castle who was invited to dine with them had to have proper attire. Of course Wolfram was wearing his usual blue uniform that made those green emerald eyes stand out. But there was something about this scene, like if it happened before.

"Are you going to stand there Sir von Bielefeld?" she asked still facing the sky.

"I apologize Miss. Amara, I didn't expect anyone to be outside. I'll take my leave now" and bowed and turned to head back to the castle.

"Wait--- you don't have to go. This is more yours then mine… besides its nice having some company" and turned to face Wolfram with a gentle and bright smile plaster on her face.

"Of course Miss. Amara" and headed back to stand next to her. She was so busy looking up to the sky and Wolfram was just too busy fidgeting with his hands.

"Have you ever wondered what else is out there beyond the sky Sir von Bielefeld?" Amara asked placing her hands behind her back trying to start a conversation with the shy young man.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Wolfram stated curiously as he looked up to the sky as well.

She sighed, "To be able to express yourself without being judge by others, to be love for who you are, to finally be heard" she said as she turned to face him. "Don't you desire that… Wolfram" she finish saying with emotion in her tone. He turned to look at her to see sad eyes looking back at him.

"I—I--" Wolfram was soon interrupted by one of the maids. "Dinner is serve Sir von Bielefeld, Miss. Amara" she finished as she vowed and return to inform the rest of the maid of how Sir von Bielefeld and Miss. Amara were just now standing outside and seemed to be 'close'.

Amara just chuckled and courtesy, "I shall see you inside, Sir von Bielefeld" leaving a speechless Wolfram. What was that just now? The informality they somehow shared a few minutes ago, did she try to say something within the words. Why couldn't he answer? It felt as if she knew more about him then he knew of her.

This scene was not dismissed for someone on the second floor of the castle was very much aware of what had just occurred.

"Miss. Amara do tell us more about you? Or better yet, why is a young lady wondering all by herself in peasant clothing and dress as a guy?" Lady Cheri asked since it seemed everyone was too quiet in dinner and did not dare to ask her.

"Mother please! I don't think it's any of our business" Gwendal said as he faced his mother.

"But Gwen dear! I think we are all curious!" she said innocently, but everyone knew there was more to it. Something that Lady Cheri did not want to show.

"Well if we are all curious, then I believe it should only be polite for me to answer" Amara said placing her spork on the table.

"You don't have to do that" Yuuri quickly added to this conversation.

Amara smiled and then face Lady Cheri, "Oh but I must Yuuri, it's only polite." She soon chuckled and sighed as she faced her napkin.

"It was a few years ago when my life change. Whether or not it was for the best that I do not know" Amara chuckled…

_The sound of swords clashing was everywhere, "Not bad Amara with more practice you can soon go on patrol with us" Amara smirked as she dodge his attack. _

"_My dear brother, it will be sooner the you think" and as she said this she dashed towards him_

_Clash_

_Her brother chuckled as they continue their sparring, "You might be right. But how do you think father will act when his only daughter wants to be part of the organization instead of becoming a wife" she chuckled as she replied, "You're the one who will take over father's reign dear Edward. I think it's a chance for me to explore my opportunities. _

_Clang! Clash!_

"_Maybe so, but as his only daughter you must bring honor to this household" and just like that Edward with one swift move made Amara loosen her grip on the sword as it went flying to the ground._

_She grunted, "Ugh! Not again! Dam it!" she said in frustration._

_Edward chuckled, "Well there is always next time squirt!" and just like that headed to the showers._

_She sighed as she flopped herself on the grass looking up at the sky. _

"_Honor the household huh" she repeated to herself._

"_Excuse me sir" a young man with light brown hair and hazel eyes approached her,_

"_Sir? Does he think a man!" she thought to herself as she quickly stood up and turned to face this said man._

"_Didn't they teach you any respect towards ladies?" Amara said with authority as she glared at him._

"_My apology" he vowed to her, "I just didn't expect a lady to be wearing military clothes" he responded as he smiled at her._

_At that moment Amara felt her heart skip a beat._

"At that moment without even thinking I had falling in love with one of our allies sons. The eldest for that matter" she started laughing as a few tears started falling from her cheeks.

This of course was not missed by anyone who was sitting in the dining room table.

"God I was so stupid…" she whispered.

"I tried to impress him with my swordsmanship skills and my war tactics, but he was not interested in any of that. All he wanted was a lady. Those vulnerable women who wear the dress and know about etiquettes. That! Is something I apparently lack." And Amara soon tighten the grip to her napkin. "I was too independent for him… Of course my father thought it would be a wonderful idea to get us engage. Good for the surrounding territories. I saw it as an opportunity to show him what I had to offer. To be an equal to him as a future spouse that's how I wanted to be seen as. But I soon realize it was just a dream, a slap in my face" Amara soon loosen the hold she had on the napkin as she looked down.

"Frederick was a kind hearted lord, love by his people and a bit naive if you ask me. Trusting everyone and a pacifist on top of it all but to him trusting his people would make a stronger nation. I think that's why I fell in love with him. He wanted to change the world we live in." As she continued Wolfram soon tighten his hands on his pants. Somehow it seemed that Amara and he had a lot more in common.

He wanted to cry, let the tears run lose just like how she was doing right now.

"_Don't you get it Amara! I don't love you!" Frederick said in one of their many quarrels in her office. Every day since the engagement occurred, Amara tried to prove herself to him, to show her love to him, but it always led to her getting jealous when he praised all the ladies but her. _

_He sighed as he placed a hand on his eyes, "Your father and my father see this as an opportunity to acquire more power. I don't! I never did"_

"_Why can't you give us a chance" Amara whispered as she faced out the window. "I have a lot to offer to you yet…it's not enough" she whispered. "Why am I not enough for you!" she added as she tighten her fist. "Why can't you understand that I love you!"_

"_Amara enough! You always get what you want! You're such a spoil princess yet you act like a guy and not like a lady!" Frederick said._

"_And what's wrong with that!" Amara quickly replied. Frederick was heading to the door, "Frederick don't you dare leave without giving me a good reason! Don't be a wimp!" She stated frustrated._

_Frederick sighed as he ruffled his hair in desperation and left her office quickly, "I'm out of here Amara" _

"Frederick and I did not see each other after that unless we had to put up and act" Amara chuckles, "What a façade it was, yet rumors spread quickly." She sighed

"_Do you think they'll get marry?"_

"_Maybe she isn't good enough for Lord Frederick"_

"_The problem is she is too independent"_

"_How much longer will he keep this act, it makes me feel rather sad for Lady Amara"_

Wolfram hands where tighten up even more, he knew how it felt to be the laughing stock of the castle.

The gossiping maids, the rumors, and the way he was looked upon every single day.

He couldn't take anymore of this. Yuuri saw this and he started to feel rather guilty. Was that the same way Wolfram has been feeling for a while now. Was he like this bastard? Yes, as Amara was talking about Frederick and they way he was the more he felt like he despised him yet somehow he hated Frederick because maybe he too was acting like Frederick…All Yuuri thought was that Amara deserved better, no…Wolfram deserves better was played over and over again.

Yuuri was scared there was the feeling he couldn't explain and in instinct, Yuuri came and got a hold of Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram was startled and glanced at Yuuri. At that moment, it felt as if something was going to change. Something in Yuuri's eye was opening. But was this just Wolfram's mind playing games…

But one thing is certain; hopefully it was for the better.

Amara started laughing for no apparent reason, "There is a happy ending to this story though" she hiccupped, "I was walking through the garden after my training when I saw Frederick kissing one of his lady friends, I guess that's why I wasn't good enough for him.

I wasn't like her. I believe I was prettier, but the fact that I was not "lady-like" made me less of a woman. I could have gone and confronted them but I didn't. I did the only thing I was able to do. I ran"

_Amara was panting as she ran to the castle, "Ah, Lady Amara Welcome back" one of the maids greeted her, but Amara didn't even acknowledge her. She ran by her and headed to her room. Her sanctuary…_

"I stayed there for a few days. No food. No sleep. Nothing really, I was pathetic crying my eyes out to no one. Feeling sorry for myself… something I haven't done before." She chuckled. "And then it finally hit me…"

"_I have to get out of here…" Amara said as she got out of bed quickly. She went to her closet and got a few of her military clothing and placed them in a bag. She then stopped by the full body mirror in her room and stood there for a few seconds, "This isn't me" she whispered and headed to shower. If she was going to move on, the first thing to do was clean herself. Start fresh. _

"I felt that if I stayed there, I would lose myself so I did the next thing that came into my mind. After coming out of taking a shower using my sword I cut my hair shoulder length. Got into peasant clothing and when I saw myself in the mirror I saw a completely different person. For the first time in a long time I smiled. Once I was ready, I wrote a note to my father telling him that I needed to start over. Besides I figure that Frederick was going to annul the engagement anyways. My pride was lost, but it didn't mean I couldn't start over. I was going to head to his room to slide it under his door. I know the troops were not going to come near his room in the next few minutes so I got a hold of my things and opened the door, but…"

"_Edward! What are you--" Amara was cut off _

"_I figure you would do something harsh but as a boy peasant?" Edward chuckle and Amara fisted her hands, "If you are trying to stop me Edward--"_

"_I'm not Amara…"Edwards bluntly said_

"_Who goes there!" A soldier demanded_

"_Let's go!" Edward said as he got a hold of his sister's hand and headed to the stable. _

"_Well squirt… I'm going to miss you, but just be careful" Edward said with a sad tone on his voice as he was helping his sister prepare everything when they arrived at the stable._

_Amara smiled and placed her things on the horse, "I'm going to miss you too Edward, but please take care of dad for me. I thought maybe there was a way out of this without leaving…" Amara stopped what she was doing and glanced straight ahead as she said, "But I need to find myself. Besides I don't need a jerk like Frederick. I'm way better then all those hussies to begin with!" Amara said as she placed her hands on her waist and huffed as she turned to look at her brother_

_Edward laugh "It's nice to see a little of your old self Amara" Amara just smiled and got on her horse, "Say Edward… give this to dad for me." Amara handed the letter to her brother._

"_I will" Edward replied as he got a hold of her letter and she started heading off, "Hey squirt, come back home safe." He finish saying and started heading in the opposite direction._

"_When I get back Edward, I'll be able to join the organization and maybe find someone that will love me for me" Amara said to herself as she headed to the horizon as the sun was slowly appearing._

Everyone in the room was quiet and even Günter was already in tears. Amara sighed and stood up.

"If you don't mind me, I think I'll take my leave for the night" Amara said as she bowed and started leaving the room, but before she opened the door she turned to face Lady Cheri, "I do hope this answered your question, my lady" and as she finish sayings this left and leaned on the now close door.

Amara was facing the floor but a smirked appeared on her face. _"I should have become and actress if I didn't do this as a living"_ and as she said this to herself with her head up high, she headed to her room. Leaving an oblivious room behind.

* * *

A/N: Well I do hope it was ok. It's most like a filler to help understand Amara a little better. Please review it would help me alot! :]

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

The atmosphere in the dining room was awkward after Amara had left and everyone decided it was best to just finish their meal quietly. Wolfram was anxious to dismiss himself right after she left. He wanted to know more about her, but decided to wait until everyone finished eating. Lady Cheri was a little uncomfortable herself and the sage didn't miss her expression. He believed that Lady Cheri asked more about Amara for some reason, but what? Did the ex-queen knew something about Amara that she wanted to keep it to herself. Maybe it's a sage's gut telling him there was more to this interaction…

After everyone left the dining room, Wolfram quickly headed to Amara's room but first needed to make a quick stopped in a particular room.

Amara was packing what little she had with her. After all, they had giving her only to stay the night and the maids where thoughtful as to take care of her dirty laundry. As she started placing some of her shirts inside her bag a small piece paper fell out of her bag and fell on the ground. She noticed this and quickly bent down to pick the paper up. She just glanced at the paper and a small smile appeared in her face. She was about to unfold the paper when…

­_knock! knock!_

She stood up from the position she was in and soon headed to the door while placing her note on the desk next to her bed. As she slightly opened the door, she was not surprise to find Wolfram on the other side.

"Sir von Bielefeld. What a surprise." She said with glee in her voice.

"I'm sorry to have disturb you at this hour" Wolfram said as he bowed out of respect

"Oh no, not at all, please come in..." Amara said as she opened the door fully and motion Wolfram to enter her room. As soon as Wolfram entered she quickly closed the door. She didn't want any gossiping to start. At least not now

Wolfram was glancing around the room. The room was like any other guestroom; a queen size bed with off white color silk sheets, a floral arrangement in one of the nightstands, a small round table to have tea when with guests with two chairs, a wardrobe on one of the corners, and of course a beautiful view to the courtyard. As he heard the door closed, he turned to where Amara was standing and Amara just smiled as she signaled Wolfram to take a sit. "Please do sit down" she said. Wolfram did as was told and sat on one of the chairs and Amara took the other facing each other.

"May I ask what this is about?" Amara asked.

Wolfram blushed as he cleared his throat, "I just wanted to apologize for my mother's behavior earlier tonight" at this she raised her eyebrow in amusement. _Well this is interesting,_ she thought to herself as Wolfram decided to continue. "And was wondering if you would like to stay a little longer in the castle" Wolfram determinedly asked her as he look straight at her.

"I would love to…but unfortunately, Sir Voltaire only decided to let me stay the night" She responded as she chuckled.

"About that" Wolfram said, "I spoke to him before coming to see you and he said you could stay longer… if you want that is" Wolfram finish saying.

"Really?" She innocently asked and at this Wolfram couldn't do anything but blush and just nodded as a response.

"Thank you" She said with a smile.

Wolfram stood up from where he was and headed towards the window, "You have a beautiful view to the courtyard" he mentioned as he glanced outside. "I think so too" she responded.

Amara stood up from where she was and headed to where Wolfram had stopped. Somehow Wolfram felt connected with Amara just by being near her and words didn't seem to matter.

"Beautiful night huh" she mentioned.

"Yeah" Wolfram responded

From where they stood they were able to see a clear view of the night. The bright stars and the shinning moon that illuminated the courtyard, to the fireflies that with their radiance made the pond glisten and at that she smiled.

"Where you aware Sir von Bielefeld, that the season of the fireflies here in Shin Makoku is every ten years or so?" She asked him as she now had her eyes set on the fireflies.

Wolfram glanced to where the fireflies where as he responded, "Yes, when Julia von Wincott was my teacher, she often told me that Shin Makoku was very fortunate to have the fireflies brighten our skies every so often."

"She is a very bright teacher" Amara replied.

Wolfram frowned as he looked up to the sky. "She passed away a few years ago…"

She turned towards him, "I'm sorry to hear that…" she whispered. Amara faced outside once again. Somehow the environment had changed and this new information would explain why she didn't sense Julia's aura. It felt like ages now because it was quiet and neither of them liked it and Amara decided to break the silence.

"Was there anything else she mentioned about them…you know the fireflies?" she curiously asked as she now faced him.

Wolfram just glanced at her and shook his head. He was young and didn't pay much attention to some of the lessons he had considered 'dull', but of course he wasn't going to tell her that.

At this she giggled, "You don't seem to be interested in them yourself" she turned back to the window as she continued speaking, "But you see fireflies are very fascinating and beautiful creatures." As she finish speaking, a few of the fireflies passed by the window. Wolfram noticed that the fireflies seem to be dancing near the window but decided not to say anything. Maybe he was tire and his eyes were playing tricks on him. Amara glanced towards Wolfram and smiled, "It seems they are dancing for you Wolfram…" As he heard this a small smile appeared on his face forgetting whom he was with. Amara just observed him, _that's the smile I know_ she said to herself.

Amara then headed to her balcony and Wolfram followed. She opened the doors, when a gust of wind came in and with it some fireflies. "Aren't they beautiful!" She praised and had a genuine smiled in her face as she watched the fireflies dance around Wolfram. Wolfram at that moment looked care-free and smiled as he replied, "Yeah they are".

"I'm glad" she whispered to herself as she watched Wolfram and the fireflies. _I want you to be happy Wolfram. _She watched as Wolfram followed the fireflies out the balcony or should I say, as the fireflies guided him out. Once outside he noticed that this night above all nights was somehow special. A beautiful night and the fireflies dancing around seemed to make the night even better. Amara followed quietly behind him. If anyone would have come and saw Wolfram right now they would describe him as a child watching and waiting for something exciting to appear.

"Fireflies represent hope and guidance" She said as she extended her index finger out as a signal for a firefly to land there. Wolfram turned to look at her, "Really?" She smiled and nodded as they both saw a firefly land in her finger. As she was looking at the firefly she whispered, "Don't lose hope Wolfram…" and as she said this the firefly decided to fly off as she decided to head inside leaving a stunt Wolfram behind.

"W-what?" he whispered. What did she mean by that? The more he was around her; the more it felt she knew so much about him. He decided to stay out just a few seconds more to digest this when a firefly landed on his nose. It felt more like a sign. Wolfram looked at it and just smiled. _Hope huh…_ he chuckled as he thought this and headed back inside as the firefly decided to fly off.

Once inside he noticed Amara standing near the table they were at the beginning with a folded paper in her hand. He decided to head towards her and the closer he got the more familiar the paper looked. In fact, it looked like one of the pages from the book he found.

Amara as distracted as she was soon felt him observing her and decided to place the note down.

"Well Lord von Bielefeld…" she was cut off with a fake yawn "as much as I would love to continue to talk with you, I need to excuse myself. I'm really tired" and headed to open the door. Wolfram just followed and stop next to her.

"Wolfram" he whispered as he headed out her room

"I'm sorry, what?" she questioned

Wolfram smirked and as looked straight in her eyes he repeated, "Call me Wolfram."

At this Amara smiled and as she was closing her door she teasingly responded, "Goodnight Wolfram"

"Night Amara" he uttered and headed off the opposite direction.

"My oh my" Murata said with amusement as he watched the last few words being exchanged between the two.

"If I were you Shibuya I would be more careful or next thing you know you'll be left without a fiancé" and as he mentioned this he patted his friends shoulder knowing very well that as soon as Yuuri saw Wolfram coming out of HER room his hands where right away fisted and all one needed was for Yuuri to go all Maou right now.

* * *

"Things are getting more interesting, Shu" Shu said with excitement as she watched from the pond. Chu just nodded.

They soon turned to look behind them when they heard some bushes rustling and saw their friend wearing a black cloak covering from head to toe come out.

Chu and Shu flew towards their friend and glomped.

"Kya!!!!! We missed you!" They mentioned in excitement. Their friends just chuckled, "I missed you too my little friends."

"So what now Chu? Wolfram is warming up to Amara, but it seems he can't really remember. And to make things worse…Julia is dead." He pouted as he finished his analogy while going around in circles.

She only sighed and headed to the pond, "I know…" She whispered

Shu flew next to her and looked down to the pond and pouted as she saw that their friend's reflection wasn't showing.

She looked up to the sky and saw the stars shining as she spoke, "The fireflies will soon leave Shin Makoku, and with that Wolfram's wish… " She sighed in frustration as with her hands removed her hood and looked down to the pond. A small smiled adorned her face and as Shu and Chu looked at her reflection, they too smile.

"Ne… Amara… Do you still love Wolfram, Shu?" Shu asked as she looked up to see her expression.

Amara started to laugh as she placed her hands behind her back and with a smile responded, "Always... and because of that I want him to be happy, even if it's with Yuuri Shibuya. I mean I really don't know what he looks in him. The Maou is a wimp and…" she stopped to giggle " I know... that now he regrets inviting me in even if he won't mention anything . He's too kind and caring to everyone, but Wolf!, and THAT'S what irritates me the most" and as she said this she placed her hood back on and started heading off.

"Amara wait!, Chu" Chu said as he rushed to where she stopped.

"Hmmmm?" She responded

"Remember, Chu… Amara is Amara and you are you and if they say your name you won't be…" Chu was cut off " able to grant Wolf's wish" Amara finish the statement and as she extended her hand a gust of wind came by and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

Shu sighed and Chu turned to look at her, "What's wrong, Chu?" he asked.

Chu turned to look at Shu, "Shu saw that her reflection wasn't showing" Shu said worriedly

Chu just widen his eyes in surprise, "And lady Cheri asked a lot about Amara during the evening…"

"So that can only mean, that Lady Cheri might still remember…" Chu finish and Shu just nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! _ I just had writers block -.-.. I do hope you enjoy this! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated and I thank all of my reviewers!!!

You make my days ^_^. Criticism is a-o.k.

Well till next time!

Ja ne mina-san! (^_^)


End file.
